A Proper Place in his Life
by daniellemac47
Summary: Mr Bates has just been arrested, and Anna must now reveal their secret. Set between S2E8 and S2CS. My FIRST FIC EVER so please be nice and review!
1. It's Happened

_A/N: My first fic so please be nice and review! I know it's somewhat a short chapter, but it's my first._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey!_

* * *

''And I love you. For richer of for poorer, for better for worse,'' Anna declared to Mr Bates, before kissing him.

They had just returned from Miss Swire's funeral. Mr Bates had let Anna hold his arm the whole way back, and no one questioned it: it was a time of mourning and some needed strength from others. The newly-married couple loved it, because it gave them an excuse to hold each other in public, like they were technically permitted to do. Of course, no one was aware of their second reason, except for Lady Mary. Because to everyone in the household besides Lady Mary, that's all he was to her: John Bates, His Lordship's valet. But to Anna, he was so much more: he was John Bates, His Lordship's valet; and her husband.

Anna watched as the two officers took away her husband. All the other staff were watching as well. Though, after a brief moment Mr Carson cast a shocked glance at Anna. Anna, however, was too shaken by the event to notice. Then, finally, when her husband was out of the house, she broke down. Mrs Hughes immediately went to Anna to bring her into her sitting room

Mrs Hughes had somewhat expected Anna's reaction. The head housemaid and valet had become quite the pair during his time at Downton, and Mrs Hughes had been the one to comfort Anna when Mr Bates had left with his ex-wife. Now, however, her sobs then were barely a match for her sobs now.

''Oh Anna, I know this mustn't be easy for you,'' Mrs Hughes said, hugging the younger woman.

''Y-You dd-don't unders-stand!'' Anna managed to choke out.

''Then explain it to me so that I will,'' the older woman said softly.

With trembling hand, Anna reached for the lock on the gold chain that she constantly wore around her neck since her wedding day. It was where she kept her wedding ring, so that she always had it close. She took the off the necklace, and slid her wedding ring off of the chain. The fact was not lost on Anna that Mrs Hughes was observing her with wide eyes. Mustering all of her courage, she placed the ring on her ring finger.

''My god,'' Mrs Hughes uttered, almost inaudibly.

By now, Anna sobs had diminished to sniffles. She was watching Mrs Hughes make sense of it all.

''When did this happen?''

''Friday, ''Anna said.

Mrs Hughes thought about it for a moment. She remembered that she had wanted Anna to clean the guest room that had been Miss Swire's. She had gone upstairs to look for the head housemaid, but Lady Mary had said that Anna was feeling a little ill that morning, but that she assured her employer she would be tending to the ladies that evening. Only now, Mrs Hughes realised that Lady Mary was covering for Anna whilst she and Mr Bates got married.

''May I ask why?''

''Mr Bates was afraid that the police wasn't finished with him. I told him that if it was the case, I wasn't going through it without a proper place in his life,'' Anna admitted, ''so we married at the Registrar's Office in Ripon.''

The first thought that went through Mrs Hughes' mind was that Mr Bates and the newly appointed Mrs Bates had impeccable timing. She voiced this thought to Anna and they both let out a small chuckle. On a more serious tone, though, Mrs Hughes realised that Anna would have to tell everyone. Mr Carson saw them kissing, for goodness sake! Thankfully, Mrs Hughes didn't have to voice this realisation because Anna beat her to it.

''I'm afraid that you will,'' the housekeeper said, ''but know that you have my full support when you do.''

* * *

 _A/N: Please review!_


	2. Telling Downstairs

_A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it and I'm really happy that those who reviewed think that I'm doing a good job on this!_

* * *

Anna spent the next few minutes with Mrs Hughes in the latter's sitting room deciding when to announce the news to the staff.

''The sooner the better,'' Mrs Hughes suggested, ''Mr Carson must already be suspecting something.'' Of course, Anna agreed with Mrs Hughes. She just didn't know when would be a good time. The next morning, however, the moment came upon itself.

Mr Carson was entering the servants' hall with the morning post. As usual, everyone stood up when they saw the butler. After motioning him to sit down, he started distributing the mail. A few letters went by before he stalled at one.

''Anna,'' Mr Carson started, ''why have you been addressed as 'Anna Bates'?''

At Mr Carson's question, everyone fell silent. Mrs Patmore and Daisy had come out of the kitchen because of the sudden lack of noise.

''What's going on?'' Daisy asked.

''Well,'' Thomas said smugly, ''Mr Carson had just asked Anna why she has been written to as 'Anna Bates', and I must say, I am very intrigued as well.''

The two other women fell silent with the rest of the servants. Anna was frozen in her seat, heart pounding. She hadn't realised this moment would come so quickly. She dared a glance at Mrs Hughes. The housekeeper gave Anna an encouraging glance and a brief nod of the head. Anna looked back at Mr Carson.

''You see, I've been addressed like that, Mr Carson,'' Anna said confidantly, ''because that is my name.''

A series of collective gasps were uttered around the table.

''But you can't be married,'' one of the maids said, ''you've got no ring!''

Anna chose that moment to repeat the actions of the previous afternoon in Mrs Hughes' sittiing room by taking off her gold chain and placing her wedding ring on her finger.

''But I am,'' Anna said, ''Mr Bates and I got married on Friday at the Registrar's Office in Ripon.''

Mr Carson was appalled. He was told by Mrs Hughes that Anna was feeling ill Friday afternoon. A housemaid, the HEAD Housemaid no less, had snuck out to Ripon with a valet without permission to get married! And of course, Mr Carson had yelled at her in front of everyone. In reality, the butler was mistaken about Anna and Bates not having permission, but anytime he yelled at someone in particular, that person never came out of it unaffected, even if just a little. But it had affected Anna. Unshed tears had formed in her eyes, even though he was mistaken. Mr Carson thought that Anna should be given her notice right away! She had no right to sneak off, especially when so many people in the house had really taken ill and those people were only starting to recover, and the healthy servants were doing so much extra work!

''I did have permission Mr Carson,'' Anna countered, ''Lady Mary gave it to me.''

Mr Carson, as well as all the other staff (besides Mrs Hughes, of course) seemed to be processing all the information she just gave them.

''So,'' Mrs Patmore started hesitantly, ''you've been Mrs Bates for the last, what, three-four days now?''

''Exactly.''

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell indicating Lady Mary's room rung. Anna swiftly departed from the servants' hall, leaving everyone else looking at her. Anna didn't mind though. She knew that in the long run, she had made the right decision by marrying Mr Bates. She needed to have the legal right to be inform, and be cast to the sidelines. She wanted to be involved, to know what was going on. It was no pity marriage or love. She loved Mr Bates with every fiber of her being, and she knew he loved her. Anna would admit that the circumstances in which they married were far from ideal, but they married nonetheless. And really, she would marry him even if he was already in prison, awaiting his sentence and trial.

Anna took off her ring. She couldn't risk the family seeing her with the wedding ring on her finger, no yet. Gently, she put it back on her gold chain. All that was left to do was to tell the family.


	3. Contemplations

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was away! Thanks everyone for the nice reviews!_

* * *

"You're going to have to tell the family, Anna,"Mr Carson told her when she came down from dressing the girls. Of course she would have to, she knew she had to. Anna was glad that it wouldn't be news to at least one member of the family: she would have some silent support when it came to it. Anna was very glad that she had told Lady Mary of her and Mr Bates' plan to get married.

Lord Grantham would already somewhat knew too, she reasoned. Mr Bates had talked to him about marrying her before he had even proposed. And really, he had proposed, so that must have meant that Lord Grantham was quite agreeable on the subject. It was thoughts like that that plagued her mind while she was doing her morning chores.

But what if Lord Grantham had thought it over and didn't like the idea of his valet and head housemaid being married? He did hold their livelihood in his hands. Anna quickly dismissed this thought. His Lordship was a very understanding and generous man. He wouldn't go back on his word, not if he could help it.

Anna quickly finished cleaning her assigned rooms. As she made her way down to the servants' hall to do some mending, her mind wandered to her husband. How weird that was to think that: _husband._ Only five days ago had they married. It honestly felt like just yesterday. She had worn her Sunday best, and he a suit. She was sure her smile was bigger than ever in the moment that the Registrar had pronounced them as husband and wife. Just little thoughts like this gave Anna comfort, if only for a few seconds or minutes during her long days.

And then Anna was brought back to earth. A few of the hallboys and younger maids were whispering to each other. As she entered the servants hall, they quickly became quiet. Of course they were talking about her, Anna mused. Anna May Smith, Head Housemaid of Downton Abbey, sneaked out of the house to marry His Lordship's valet. They never saw it in her. She was Anna: trusted, kindhearted, dependable, always-wanting-to-help Anna. She always played by the rules, whatever they may be. But apparently not this time.

But she would never regret it for as long as she lived. Becoming Anna Bates was one of the best decisions she had ever made, and no one would be able to convince her otherwise. No one really needed to, see. Every member of staff knew about their realtionship, how well one complimented the other.

The younger servants were still staring at her. She needed to get out of there, Anna decided. Anyway, she could use some tea. Anna headed to the kitchen, when she heard the unmistakable voice of Mrs Patmore.

"...but Mrs Hughes told me why, though," Mrs Patmore said. "I must admit, she really is brave, our Anna."

Anna couldn't help but smile at the remark. She hadn't told her lot downstairs why she had married Mr Bates. Truth be told, she didn't feel as though she owed them an explanation. She had told Mrs Hughes because the housekeeper had asked. No one else did, and Mrs Patmore most likely didn't want to bring back recent unwanted memories. Anna didn't mind Mrs Hughes telling.

If Anna were honest with herself, she really didn't feel like the same person as before Mr Bates' arrest. She didn't smile as much or at all, for starters. The staff downstairs walked on eggshells around her, for fear of setting off a ticking time-bomb of tears. But she was growing a little stronger every day. But she needed a little more reinforcements, and she didn't know what. Then it dawned on her: she needed to do the thing that would give her some peace of mind. She needed to see him, to talk to him. And it was her half-day off on Wednesday.

She would need to tell the family before Wednesday, if she would be allowed time off to see Mr Bates. Anna didn't know whyshe was worried about telling the family. Lord Grantham _and_ Lady Mary had both taken a positive view on the subject. Anyway, Anna knew that Lady Mary would not let her be given her notice.

It wouldn't be at dinner, she decided. It couldn't be anyhow, Mr Carson would never allow a maid in the dining room. Slowly but surely her announcement formed in her head. All she needed to do to put her plan in action was to speak to one person.

Anna walked to the room where she knew this person would be at the time, knocked, and walked in.

"Might I have a word, Mr Carson?"

* * *

 _A/N: Just a filler chapter while I figure out how to have Anna tell the family. Any suggestions? I would really love to get them! Please continue to review!_


	4. Telling Upstairs

_A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews! I just realised that my timeline in the previous chapters seems a little bizarre..._ _Sorry for that. So I'll make things clear: it's the day after Lavinia Swire's funeral (Tuesday), an hour or so before luncheon._

* * *

'' _Might I have a word, Mr Carson?''_

Mr Carson let Anna into his pantry, though not without inquiring why she wasn't speaking with Mrs Hughes about whatever matter was bothering her. The housekeeper was in charge of the female staff and the general appearance of the house. As such, the housemaids and all female staff would go to Mrs Hughes with their questions or concerns, not him. Mr Carson thought he knew why she wished to speak with him though: she wanted to announce her marital news to Lord Grantham, and he was the member of staff to see His Lordship the most often. He was also the head of the hierarchy downstairs, so if he could arrange a meeting for her with Lord Grantham, the latter would know that it was a serious matter. Mr Carson, you see, would not go through with a request from a member of staff if he judged said request impertinent, especially if it involved His Lordship. Mr Carson's assumptions were correct: Anna wanted to speak to their employer about her and Mr Bates. And, of course, the butler had to attempt to fulfil her wishes: it was something that their employer needed to know about.

Unbeknownst to Anna, Mrs Hughes had implored that the staff be kind to her. Not that they usually weren't, but the housekeeper had implied that Anna would need some friendly faces. And that was what Mr Carson was trying to do for Anna. She had asked him if he could arrange a meeting for her with Lord Grantham. Mr Carson had detected her voice breaking a bit and her bottom lip starting to quiver when she had asked. He hadn't urged her to speak, but let her do it in her own time. Anna was silently grateful for it. The butler had promised Anna that he would speak to is Lordship about the meeting after luncheon.

As it turned out, Lord Grantham had been very intrigued as to why Anna would want to speak to him. Of course he had agreed to meeting with her: if something important was going on, he should know about it. And if Carson was relaying the request, it had to be important. Lord Grantham knew that Carson would object to wasting the family's time. He only wondered what the matter was. There weren't any new guests staying at Downton so the maids didn't need to prepare another guest room. Even if they did, Mrs Hughes would be getting the details and passing them on to Anna and the other maids. Lord Grantham tried to think. The only event that had happened after Lavinia Swire's funeral was the arrest of his valet. Maybe Anna wanted to speak about that? But surely Mrs Hughes of Mr Carson would inform him of anything new in relation to Bates? Lord Grantham honestly didn't know what to expect. He was to meet with Anna in the Library at two o'clock. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

''Ah, Anna,'' Lord Grantham said when Anna entered the library. ''I understand that you would like to speak to me about a certain matter. Carson hasn't told me about what, though.''

''I had asked him not to tell Your Lordship about it. It has to do with Mr Bates.''

Anna then proceeded to tell Lord Grantham about her and Mr Bates; when, where, why. He had seemed surprised when she had first told him, but was genuinely happy for them. Well, as happy as he could be given the current circumstances. Lord Grantham had been more understanding than everyone downstairs; that was what she first noticed about her employer.

''But, how did you ever manage to get away from Downton in the first place?'' Lord Grantham asked. There was no anger or irritation in his voice, only wonder. If you asked him, sneaking out of the house was quite a feat when almost all the staff where doing more work. He didn't need to ask how Bates had gotten away from the house. He didn't have extra duties because of his limp. Usually, valets were used as a third footman on busy nights but Bates couldn't accomplish that. Lord Grantham had been glad to know that Bates was better respected when he came back to the house than when he had first started.

''Lady Mary helped me, milord. I told her that Mr Bates and I had a plan. She wanted to help. Lady Mary told Mrs Hughes that she sent me to bed because I was ill, after I had finished dressing her, Lady Edith and Lady Sybil, but that I assured her that I would be well enough to dress them in the evening,'' Anna explained.

Lord Grantham still appeared to be processing some information. He quickly summed this whole ordeal up in his mind: Anna Smith, the Head Housemaid, managed to get away from the house on Friday afternoon to go to Ripon, with the help of Mary, to get married to his valet, John Bates. So, she was now Anna _Bates_ and has been for the past few days. He thought back to when Bates had first asked permission to propose marriage to Anna. Lord Grantham had accepted right away. John Bates had saved his life during the Boer War, giving him the chance to continue living and being happy. Why shouldn't let the man that he owed his life to try to be happy? There was no good reason to deny him the opportunity. He remembered that he had also promised Bates and Anna a cottage for when and if they got married.

''So you're now Mrs Bates...'' Lord Grantham said, more to himself than to Anna.

''Yes, milord.''

Lord Grantham had observed Anna during their conversation. He noticed that her eyes were a bit glassy. Her bottom lip quivered just a little. He knew that she was holding it together because she was in his presence, but he was well aware now that Bates' arrest was hard on her. It was obviously normal, he thought, she and Bates had been courting for the past two years (yes, he had seen the way they interacted); they finally marry, though in secrecy; then three days later, they arrest her husband for _murder_ , no less. He hadn't spoken for a minute, running this through his mind. Anna was glancing everywhere and anywhere, trying to make the time go by.

''Might I reveal the news to Her Ladyship and the girls? I am aware that it isn't my place to tell, but…''

''Of course, milord,'' Anna said. Truth be told, she was glad that he had offered to tell the family himself. Anna didn't think that she could have told everyone herself. Don't get her wrong, she loved John Bates with every fibre of her being, but telling a big secret to the aristocratic family to whom you serve could be very intimidating to say the least.

''Have you told everyone downstairs?'' Lord Grantham suddenly asked. He figured that since everyone downstairs knew them better than everyone upstairs, they would be happy for the Bates's. He didn't know any of the servants personally, (except Bates, but really, how much did he know about the man?) He was well aware that servants like Carson would be scandalized by the impropriety of a married housemaid, but didn't know how many there like the butler there were.

''Yes, milord, I have.''

Anna returned downstairs once Lord Grantham had dismissed her. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Everything was fine. She could visit her husband freely without anyone questioning her motives. She would be kept informed and wouldn't need to hide the fact from anyone. Anna knew that the rest of the family would be told that night. Even someone like Lord Grantham couldn't keep such big news from his family for so long, and Anna knew that Lady Mary would say it if her father didn't. Either way, she was Mrs Bates and everyone knew it. How content she felt, being able to say it out loud without thinking anyone might hear her and tell her it was just in her head. Anna May _Bates_. She loved the sound of her new surname. She loved the fact that it was _his_ surname.

The notion that kept coming to Anna's mind was that she could go see her husband on her time off, the earliest being the next afternoon. The letter she had received that morning had said that he had been transferred to the prison in York, awaiting a trial date. Of course that information didn't help her nerves, but for now, being able to go see him was enough.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm thinking of just ending it there... That's pretty much what I wanted to write about. I don't really know what I would make another chapter about. Thanks everyone for the greatness of your reviews! And please, keep them coming! It's the first time that I do Lord Grantham's POV, so tell me how I did!_


End file.
